Lokiro and the Titans
by Fearless.Leo
Summary: The Titans get sucked into a different world ruled by a harsh demigod. With the help of their new friends, will they be able to defeat Lokiro and return home?
1. The Portal

Ok, I expect to get reviews for this! Enjoy! My first non-romance. 3rd Person Point Of View

"Take that, Rancid!" Robin threw a birdarang at the villain, knocking the bag of jewels from his hand. He reached down to grab it and was surrounded by a black aura. Raven threw him to the wall where he was quickly cuffed by Robin and escorted away by the authorities.

"Well that was really easy." Raven floated to the ground and looked at Robin. "Almost too easy, wouldn't you say?"

Robin looked at his teammate. "Yeah, it was. But we caught him by surprise, so that must be it. Let's just go home and get some rest." He piled into the T-Car along with the others.

When they reached the overly large T-shaped tower that they called home, the five teens trudged wearily upstairs. After saying their goodnights, they stalked to their respective rooms and flopped into their beds and fell asleep.

1:32 A.M.

Cyborg was having nightmares about Gizmo animating his spare parts and gaining control, making them- well, we'll leave it at that. He stumbled out to the kitchen to grab a snack. After devouring his ham sandwich, he walked back to bed. When he passed the living room, however, he had to do a double take.

In the middle of the room, there was a large purple… thing. It was spinning slowly and a light breeze was blowing. Streaks of blue would flash through every now and then, and he heard a noise, like someone was calling to him… It was a soft, calm voice. Was it calling for help?

"Holy… Shit… I gotta… gotta… wake up Robin…" He ran down the hall and beat on Robin's door frantically. "Robin! Robin! Dude, you gotta see this!"The door opened and a very peeved Robin stumbled out.

"What the heck… Cyborg? What's going on?" His hair was disheveled, his mask askew as if he threw it on hastily.

Cyborg's yelling had also woken up the rest of the team. Beast Boy stumbled down the hall, still holding his green teddy. Star walked groggily towards them in her striped pjs and fuzzy slippers. Raven was quite awake and very peeved that she was disturbed. Cyborg grabbed Robin's shirt and yanked him down the hall towards the living room, the others trailing behind.

"SLOW DOWN!" Cyborg dropped Robin on the ground with a thud. "Thanks… Whoa. What the hell is THAT?" Everyone crowded closer to see. Everyone was in shock. Raven opened the door and walked in because no one else was brave enough. She examined it closely and motioned for the others to follow.

"It seems to be a portal of some sort. But where it leads I have no idea." She looked puzzled, but not frightened as the others were. She brushed her hand through the edge of the purple cloud and felt a slight pull on her hand. Then she heard something. Before she could speak, Star piped up.

"Can you not hear a noise coming from that? Almost as if it is a... voice… calling out for help." She looked quite pitiful as she said this.

Beast Boy spoke up, "Yeah, there is a voice. It sounds…"

Everyone spoke at once, each voicing their own opinion.

Star, "Scared."

Robin, "In trouble."

Raven, "In pain."

Cyborg, "Lonely."

Beast Boy, "Sad."

Robin looked around at them. "Are we all hearing the same person? Or five different beings? Maybe they… or it… needs our help… We need to discuss this briefly so the portal doesn't fade away and then decide what to do."

The Titans all agreed that they would dress and wake up a bit and then talk. When they returned, they sat down on the couches, all facing the portal. They talked for a while, then decided on a plan of action.

Raven projected an image of herself, which transformed into a shadowy raven and stepped into the portal. She concentrated and after a few seconds, the projection returned and molded back into her body. "I couldn't see anything, besides a world similar to ours… There is a terrible power there… but the world still thrives under its tyranny. That's all I know."

Robin nodded. "That's why that voice was pleading with us. It wants our help. We must go to it and see what we can do." He stood up and walked closer.

"Dude, wait!" Beast Boy stood up. "What if we get stuck there? I know you're all about helping people, but we need to think here!"

Raven, surprised at his show of intelligence, agreed. "I think it would be safe to go, though. Because I know the Titan Tower so well, I could probably open a portal back into my room, at least. I say we go. I know Robin wants to and grass stain doesn't. Star? Cyborg?" They both looked at each other and nodded.

"That voice was so sad. I cannot let whomever that being is suffer! We must help it!" With that, she stepped through the portal.

"Star! God, dang it!" Robin jumped in after her. Cyborg followed closely. Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"It's ok, Beast Boy. Go ahead and I'll be right behind you." Raven, in a rare show of kindness, nodded gently toward the portal. Beast Boy stepped through and Raven followed, with one last look at the living room. The purple vortex closed quietly behind her, a silence descending on the normally loud tower.


	2. A New World

What kind of world will they find themselves in?

By the time Raven stepped out of the portal, everyone was walking around in awe. It instantly closed behind her, leaving them stranded in this new world. She too looked around her in awe.

This world was like nothing any of them had ever imagined. They thought it would be a horrible place, full of caves and volcanoes, or overrun with villains and monsters. They thought they would be in trouble the second they stepped out of the portal. They thought they would be constantly in terror, running for their lives.

It wasn't like that at all.

This world was a beautiful, lush landscape, similar to Earth. To their left was a forest filled with all kinds of trees and flowers and bushes. They could hear different birds and creatures inside the shadows of the trees.

To their right and their backs was a large meadow filled with knee-deep to thigh-deep grass and beautiful wildflowers. They could see some type of animal frolicking in the field along with other members of its herd. There was also the sound of water.

In front of them was more rocky terrain, leading to a mountain range. Behind that, they could only guess. Raven said she thought that there were probably a lot of mountains, and then a rocky plain. Behind that there were probably volcanoes, because there was a faint sulfur smell wafting in their direction and a red tinge to the sky.

Starfire was simply overjoyed. "Oh, this world is glorious! It reminds me of Earth, and Tamaran before it was destroyed." Her smile faded slightly. "What about that voice which we heard? That poor person must be in need of our immediate assistance. Come, let us search for them!"

She walked into the forest to begin her search. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed her, heading to the left. Raven and Robin walked to the right. Everyone looked diligently for… something.

"Say, Robin, what are we looking for? Any idea? Or are the blind leading the blind?" Raven looked cynically at her leader as he looked around the base of each tree they passed. She was levitating and checking in the trees, but to no avail.

Cyborg was using his scanner to check for any unusual heat signatures or anything else of the type. Beast Boy was swinging around as a monkey while Starfire was flying above the trees. They were all looking for something, anything, that would help them discover that voice.

As Raven passed a small cave, she heard a voice. It was calling out to her. It was feminine, and it sounded very upset, almost angry. It was also lonesome. "Raven. I've been waiting for you. Come, into your element, and release me." She stopped in her tracks and peered into the darkness. She let Robin plod on and quietly slipped into the cave.

O-O-O

Robin walked through the woods until he came to a small crack in the earth. He almost tripped on it. He looked down and was glad that he didn't. About 30 feet below him was a gleaming red stream of lava. He sighed and leaned away from it. The sulfur smell was overpowering. As he turned, he heard a faint voice.

"Robin. You have come at last. Your fiery spirit shall match my fiery nature. Come to me." He stopped dead and turned back. He looked down the crack again, but saw nothing. He was about to turn away, but as he did he heard the lava hiss, as if it was displeased at his disbelief. He shook his head and descended into the rift.

O-O-O

Beast Boy had begun to lag behind his friends because he was hungry. He was a horse at the moment, eating the grass of the forest floor. It was then that he heard a voice. It was full of loneliness and yearning. "My friend, please. Release me from this prison. I yearn to be with friends again. To stretch my legs. Help me out of here!"

Beast Boy instantly changed back to his normal form and looked around in alarm. He saw nothing unusual. At that precise moment, however, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck the ground near his feet. He jumped back in alarm, but his curiosity got the better of him. He crept forward slowly and looked into the small, newly-formed crater.

O-O-O

Starfire was becoming tired of flying and began to lag behind Cyborg. She stopped for a minute to rest. She flew to a clearing and landed on a rock. Then the oddest thing happened- a cloud seemed to descend and float around her head, encasing her completely in cool water vapor.

"Starfire! At last, you have come for me! I am overjoyed at your arrival!"

Starfire shrieked a little when she heard it, but then she realized it was the same voice she heard before. This time, however, it sounded happy. "Are you the person who required our assistance?"

The voice giggled. "Yes, I am one of the five that requested your help. But no, I am not a person." The voice seemed to almost sigh with happiness.

O-O-O

After walking for 20 minutes, Cyborg noticed he was thirsty. He leaned down towards a small stream and collected some water in his water-purifier-attachment on his right arm. As soon as he took a sip, he heard a voice.

"Cyborg! Hey, man! You've finally arrived! Can you get me out of here?" Cyborg sputtered and the water spewed out of his mouth. His human eye went wide with shock and he looked around wildly. He then discovered the sound came from the water. Could it be the same voice as last time?

HA! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to read what happens! But I'll try to post it tonight as well. If not, hopefully sometime next week! Enjoy! Review, PLEASE!


	3. New Friends

Let's see the origin of those mysterious voices!

Pronunciation guide-

Tethura (teh-thur-uh)

Ornox (or-nocks)

Rondox (ron-docks)

Roznia (rawz-nee-uh)

Yirnor (yeer-nor)

Raven stepped into the darkness hesitantly, but happily. She was at home in the dark. She walked slowly into the cave, deeper and deeper. She finally saw a slight glow on the wall. She approached slowly and saw a crack in the wall, a purple glow emanating from within. She slowly extended her hand and grabbed the object.

It was a rock, nothing remarkable besides the glow. She turned it over and saw a symbol on it. It was a deep purple spiral. "The symbol for darkness" she said in an awed whisper. She wrapped both hands around it and heard a noise, similar to sigh, resonate within the stone. Then suddenly, the stone started shaking and the glow became brighter. Then it shattered. The glow remained and fell to the floor slowly, as if it was floating. The glow seemed to explode, causing Raven to close her eyes. When she opened them again, what she saw shocked her.

It was a small black dragon, about as big as an average backpack. She was a beautiful creature, with glistening black scales. She had two wings, each with a hooked claw at the tip. Her tail ended in a spike as well. Each foot had 4 claws on it and one more higher up like a thumb. She had purple eyes and golden spikes running down her back. She had two short, golden horns on the top of her head, and a very small nub of a horn on the tip of her snout. She also had a small red gem on her forehead. She shook her head a few times, and turned to look at Raven. She spoke in a soft, but powerful and dark, voice. "Raven. You have finally come for me."

Raven looked at her in fear and amazement. "What… how… when… who are you?"

"My name is Tethura. I am the Dragon of Darkness. You are Raven, the Titan of Darkness. Together, along with your friends and their new friends, we will defeat the evil that threatens this world." Tethura looked up at Raven with her purple eyes, glowing as the rock did. The Spiral of Soul's Darkness was on her chest. She suddenly perked up and walked over to Raven.

"One more thing- hold out your left hand, please." Raven did as she was told and Tethura pressed the spiral on her chest against it. At first there was a slight tingling sensation, as if a bug was crawling on her hand. Then she felt a strange feeling, almost a surge of power, shoot through her arm, straight to her heart. She fell onto her knees and looked at the dragon.

"What did you do?" Raven looked down at her hand. The Spiral of Soul's Darkness was now on her hand, right under her ring finger. It was very deep purple, with slightly lighter purple streaks running up her ring finger and twisting elegantly around it. There was a very faint shadow of purple behind it, which reminded her of a soul.

"I have bound our minds. We shall now share thoughts. We are bound together, forever." Tethura locked eyes with Raven as they sat in the darkness together. In their element, they felt at home, in peace.

O-O-O

Robin took out his grappling hook and hooked it to the top of the ledge, making sure it was secure. He slowly started repelling down the side of the cliff, lowering himself closer to the lava beneath him with every passing step. He finally reached a small ledge at the bottom of the ravine.

He left the handle of his grappling hook hanging in case he needed to make a quick escape. He looked around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice. He could see nothing, except a small red rock by his feet. Oddly, it was… glowing? Maybe it was just the lava. He picked it up to examine it.

It was a simple red rock, emblazoned with a small flame. He turned it over in his hand, and, much to his surprise, the glow intensified. He dropped the rock and raised his arm to block out the blinding red glow. When it was safe to look again, he was in shock. In place of the rock was a flaming bird.

The phoenix basically looked like a flying flame. His body was covered in bright red and orange feathers. He had a few feathers on the top of its head, in the same hues as his body. A tail composed of 3 long, orange-yellow feathers, longer than its body. His wings were flames, his talons gold. Eyes as blue as the ones of Richard Grayson, concealed behind Robin's mask, peered out at him from among the bright feathers.

"Who are you? Where'd you come from? What-" Robin was rattling off questions, like he would do to a common criminal. He heard a sharp voice speak to him.

"Be quiet for a moment and I'll tell you. My name is Ornox, and I am a phoenix. The Flame of the Heart Fire burns on my chest. Place your hand against it, your left ring finger above it please." He pulled his wings aside to show Robin the flame.

He did as he was told. He felt a slight burning and then a surge of heat up his arm. He pulled his hand back and stared in amazement at his palm. The flame was on his hand, imprinted in blood red. Orange lines ran around his ring finger and dipped back down on the other side of his pinky and middle finger. They crossed and circled around the flame. At the bottom of the circle was a small, nondescript heart."What did you do? What is this?"

"We are now bound together, in mind and spirit. Your thoughts are mine, and mine yours. We are tied together forever. Along with your friends, we will oust the evil that threatens this world." He locked eyes with Robin, staring through him, seeing into his mind, his soul.

O-O-O

Beast Boy looked into the crater and saw a yellow rock with a lightning bolt on it. He blew on it before picking it up. After he was assured that it was cool, he picked it up. He turned it over a few times in his hand and shrugged. Weird, but cool. He sat it back down and it started vibrating. There was a short flash, and a small golden griffin appeared.

Beast Boy was stunned silent (odd, I know). He stared at the small winged creature. "Wha… who… how… dude, what the heck just happened?"

The griffin stood up and stretched. He was golden in color, with golden talons and bright green eyes. "Hello, Beast Boy! My name is Rondox, the Griffin of Lightning. I bear the Lightning of the Mind's Eye, as you see on my chest. Place your hand over it and be amazed!"

Beast Boy did as he was told. It felt like he touched a bare wire. A slight electric zing went through his arm and he yanked his arm back. He looked at his hand and saw the symbol was now also on his hand. There was a lightning bolt inside an oval, forming an eye. The corners wrapped up around his ring finger once. "Dude, what did you just do? It felt like I put a knife in a light socket!"

"I bonded us! Our minds are forever intertwined." He plunked himself down and looked up around, as if he was expecting something.

O-O-O

The cloud around Starfire descended and came together, forming a rock. It was clear, with a small tornado-like shape on it. It landed gently in her hands for a few minutes, before rising into the air once more and bursting, with a puff of air. Instead of a rock, there was now a creature.

She was a unicorn, with purple fur, purple, feathery wings, and a light pink horn and hooves. Her eyes were green and very luminous. "Hi, Starfire! My name is Roznia and I bear the Wind of the Joyous Self. Please extend your left hand."

Starfire looked on in shock, but after discovering that Roznia was indeed friendly, she gladly extended her hand. The small horse pressed the crest against Starfire's left hand. She instantly felt her arm grow cold, as if a frozen breeze was flowing over her left arm.

She shivered and pulled her arm back to discover the crest on her left hand. The windy spiral was under her ring finger in a shade of very light purple. Behind it was an almost white outline of a blob (a human perhaps?) that had two lines extending up and wrapping around her ring finger in a very graceful manner. It was quite beautiful.

"Oh, my, what is this? It seems as if that spiral on your chest has been copied onto my hand. Why?" Starfire stared dumbfounded at her hand for a moment.

"I have connected our minds. We can communicate with our thoughts! We are connected forever." She sat down next to Starfire on the rock as the clouds gathered around them again.

O-O-O

"Hello? Who's there? I know you're out there!" Cyborg had his cannon armed, ready to shoot the owner of the voice. He looked down into the river and saw nothing but rocks. He started digging through them, pulling them out one by one and setting them on the bank. He stopped after he picked up a very unique one. It was clear blue with a wave on it.

Cyborg turned it over a few times in his hand before setting it down behind him. He then turned back around after he heard a small creak. He was amazed to see a fox sitting there. He was light blue, with white paws, ears, and on the tip of the tail. His eyes were brown and he had a red glint to his left eye. A wave symbol was on his chest.

"Hello, Cyborg. I am Yirnor, the bearer of the crest of the Wave of Life's Blood." He looked at Cyborg's left hand. "Please extend your left hand, Cyborg."

"Dude, you're crazy. Why should I trust you?" He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"Please, Victor. I am a guardian of this crest, and thus this world. A great evil have taken over and we must defeat it, together with your friends. Please, extend your left hand." Yirnor sat down and stared at the half-human.

Cyborg gave in. He slowly kneeled down and held out his hand. Yirnor walked over slowly and pressed the crest against his palm. There was a brief sensation of freezing water shooting through his veins, and he yanked his hand back. His… human hand. Everything else was the same, but now his left hand was human and had a weird design on it.

It was a wave, under his ring finger. The edges curled up and looped over his ring finger once. "Dude, what did you do? That was cold!"

"We are now bonded together in our minds forever. We are destined to save this world."


	4. Exploring

Ok, there won't be like, "romance", per say, but VERY close friendship between Beast Boy and Raven, and Robin and Starfire. Eventually, like, at the end definitely.

Also- the adventure will start soon!

After meeting their new friends, everyone walked back out to the meadow to meet each other. No one else knew that their teammates had also found friends. They all entered the meadow in the order that they had found their new friends. They caught sight of each other and stared in shock. Robin spoke first.

"Well, I guess we have 5 new teammates. I guess we need introductions?" Robin looked around expectantly at everyone. No one stepped forward or piped up- they were all busy staring at each other.

Finally, the introductions were started. They went around the circle, everyone (including the Teens) introducing themselves. After they were acquainted, the Teens began looking for water and food. After a few minutes, they gave up. Their friends had been talking the whole time, getting acquainted with each other.

"I think our friends are having issues in their search for sustenance." Roznia looked at Star worriedly. "They look quite exhausted. Perhaps we should help?"

Yirnor nodded. He dug a small hole and lined it with the grasses in the meadow. Tethura used her power to almost glue the grasses together. Then Yirnor used his ice breath to fill the hole with ice. He nodded to Ornox, who touched his wing to it and melted it instantly. Rondox told Beast Boy to come over because they had made clean water.

Everyone looked grateful and began scooping it up and drinking greedily. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "Couldn't you like, scan for water and purify it?"

Cyborg responded by smacking Beast Boy upside the head. "I could have, but it would have taken a while to purify enough to quench the thirst of ALL of us." He drank a little more and sat back.

Starfire's stomach chose that moment to grumble. Loudly. "Oops! I am sorry, friends. My stomach seems to be hungry for the snack of the afternoon. May we recommence the search for food?" Before anyone could answer, she walked back to the edge of the woods, further away from the mountains, and began to look through the treetops. Roznia followed closely. Beast Boy followed with Rondox and searched the ground for roots. Robin started walking towards the mountains with Cyborg (and Ornox and Yirnor) and Raven meditated with Tethura.

After a few moments of searching, Beast Boy and Starfire returned with handfuls of roots and berries and odd fruits. As she was about to bite into one, she felt it slapped out of her hand by a spiked tail. She looked at Tethura with a mixed expression of anger and surprise. "Why did you do that? I was going to eat it. It looks similar to the Tamaranean fruit called the Trift'kingula. They are quite sweet and-"

She was interrupted by the dragon. "That could have been poisonous! We have been trapped in those rocks for over 300 years and the plants and animals could have changed since then." Starfire looked on, dumbfounded.

Rondox, being the impatient young griffin that he is, walked over to the blue and pink striped fruit and took a huge bite. He chomped on it for a few minutes, and swallowed. Then he suddenly looked as if he was in pain. His eyes grew wide and he started hitting his chest with his claw. Everyone looked on worried, until he let out a super-loud belch. It seemed to relieve his pain. "It tastes awesome! Try it!" Just to be safe, he tried a little of everything. It was all safe.

Everyone grabbed a little bit of everything. Everyone present was an omnivore, minus Tethura (a carnivore) and Roznia (an herbivore). Tethura just hunted around until she found a rat. Then she had Ornox cook it for her.

"So, team, what are we going to do now that we're here? Why are we here? And where is here?" Robin turned and looked expectantly at Ornox.

Ornox looked back at Robin. "Perhaps I am not the one that should tell you. One of us knows more than they care to." Ornox looked meaningfully at Tethura.

Tethura glared at him. She sighed and looked at Robin. "Must I?" Robin nodded. She turned to Raven, who also nodded. "Very well. But I must warn you, it is not a happy tale." She settled herself more comfortably on the ground and began her sorrowful tale.

"I was born long ago, when this land was filled with many animals and different species of human-like creatures, like elves, dwarves and humans themselves. My life was joyous, as I lived with my friend, Myria, an elf. She was so beautiful, with so many friends. She was in the royal family. Anyway, one day, I was out flying and practicing my kill spiral. I caught sight of a strange figure walking across the yard. I flew down to confront him, seeing as he wasn't a normal visitor.

"I said, 'Excuse me, sir. But what are you doing here? I do not recognize you. I must ask you to leave, or I will accompany you to the Royal Chambers.' He just looked at me with narrowed eyes, and then he beckoned to me. He said, 'Tethura, you must listen to me. I have come to warn you of great danger.' I looked at him shocked, not knowing what to say. He started talking again, this time in a whisper. 'You must flee here. Run to the desert, beyond the woods and the meadow. Run to the Great Pyramid and hide there. Things are going to turn ugly and if you go there, you will be safe until the time is right.' He looked around, as if afraid. 'If you do not run, I'm not sure what will happen to you. You may be killed, you may be trapped, you may be alright. If you are in trouble, however, you must speak these words- Cela me, magne. Retine me salva, donec tempus decet. Only use this when you are out of options, however, for they will affect others as well.' I listened carefully and nodded.

"The words mean, in Latin, 'Hide me, great one. Keep me safe until the time is right.' Then I heard a shriek. I turned around and saw the lights on in the castle. The scream belonged to my dear Myria. I turned back to look at the man, but he was gone. I flew to her window as fast as I could and broke through. I hear her screams as she was drug down the hall. I gave chase, but I was too late. Just as I turned the corner, I heard her scream as they stabbed her and pushed her over the balcony. The king and queen were present; they both jumped after her. The rest of the court surrendered and were executed. I stayed hidden through all of this, too shocked to move. After it was all over, I crept out to get a better look at the beasts. I wish I wouldn't have.

"The beasts were horrid, ugly things, tall as people, broad as dwarfs, silent as elves. They had huge muscles, large eyes and ears, and horridly spiky tails. They turned to me and I almost fainted. They had black eyes with red pupils that seemed to stare into my soul, tear all the happiness out of my being. I screamed and ran. They caught me quickly and held me up by my wings. I'm surprised they could do that because the bottom edges of them are razor sharp. They spoke to me in a weird language that I couldn't understand. I didn't need to. Their words conjured pictures in my mind, pictures of a dying world, filled with pain. I didn't know what to do. They threw me back out the window and I fell to the ground, still in shock. My wing caught on the broken glass and that's how I got this scar." She held up her wing and showed them a long, jagged scar on her left wing that had healed imperfectly.

"I was scared and didn't know what to do. I was too scared to go all the way to the desert- the castle was in the middle of the woods and the desert was over 200 miles away. I sat down and cried. Out of options, I chanted the words that the strange man told me and I was instantly encased in a wall of purple magic. I felt a searing pain on my chest, almost as if someone was tearing out my soul. I looked down and saw this crest on my chest. The magic then collapsed around me, imprisoning me in the rock. I was transported to a dark, comforting place to wait. At the time, I didn't know what the purpose was. Now I do. I was to wait for you, Raven. Now, together, we can defeat the evil that looms over this world!" She looked at Raven, tears in her eyes.

Yirnor spoke up. "What the man said about affecting others… I think that is how we came to be trapped in those rocks as well. The same thing happened to me." The other 3 creatures nodded in agreement.

Cyborg spoke up. "You still haven't told us what this world is and what the evil is." He looked at his fox friend, but Roznia spoke up.

"This world is called Thrae. It used to be glorious. This meadow was hundreds of miles wide, as was the forest. The mountains were covered with plants. The desert and volcanic regions were much smaller and far away. Now they are over half of the world and still growing, overtaking the green areas around us." She looked as if she was going to cry. Starfire sat her in her lap and stroked her mane.

Ornox now spoke. "The evil of this world is known as Lokiro. He is a monstrous person. He is a demon, normally in the form of a dark cloud with red eyes. He can transform into 3 other shapes- a giant serpent, a giant gargoyle, and a dragon. Now, this is no normal dragon. He has a head perched on his shoulders. He has 4 wings, all red and razor sharp. His tail is extremely long and tipped 30 poisonous spikes. The spikes on his jaw are also poisonous. His claws are fire, his teeth diamond-hard. He is the monster that plunged this world into chaos. He is the monster you must defeat."


End file.
